Just Two Star Crossed Lovers
by Rosy Posy
Summary: Ginny finally finds love, but it is forbiddon love, plez plez read and review!


Just Two Star Crossed Lovers  
  
  
  
Everybody wants the same things in life. To be successful in their careers and to have enough money to buy whatever they want whenever they want. And many people also want to fall in love, and to be loved back equally. Some say you only ever truly love one person in your life so much that you would gladly die for them, gladly do whatever they want you to do. If only my love was as simple as everybody else's. My love, whatever way I look at it is forbidden love. Forbidden lives, forbidden hopes, forbidden dreams. My story is similar of that to Romeo and Juliet's. Two lovers of different families, who detest each other. So the lovers must only meet in secret and nobody must find out about this, or it surely means the end of their secret liaisons. This is how my story begins.  
  
I was sitting at the Gryffindor table, at breakfast, hardly eating anything, absorbed in a book. A wonderful book.  
  
" What's that you're reading Ginny? " asked my brother Ron. I managed to pull myself away from the book.  
  
" Oh it's just a muggle play. Just this romance called Romeo and Juliet." I answered.  
  
" Oh yes, I've heard of that Ginny, my mother loves William Shakespeare's literature "  
  
Said Hermione.  
  
" Yes, well if you don't mind I'll get back to my book." I turned my head away, about to continue reading. Just as I was about to do so however, Draco Malfoy, over at the Slytherin table caught my gaze. It was only a split second but it was enough. Draco Malfoy was my Romeo and I desperately wanted to be his Juliet. In that split second I had acknowledged his dashing good looks and the evilness of his family didn't seem to matter. I knew though, that I didn't stand a chance with him. Half of the female Slytherin population loved him too.  
  
Later that day I was walking down the second floor corridor when I accidentally knocked into someone.  
  
" Sorry didn't see you there! " said a familiar voice. I turned around. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
" It's okay, " I muttered blushing. So he did have good manners I thought to myself.  
  
As days passed by I noticed that Draco was very distant from his friends. When Ron and Harry, oh Harry who I still sort of liked started to notice this I couldn't help but feel sorry for Draco.  
  
" I knew nobody liked him! Well, except perhaps the Slytherin girls. It serves him right really mind. He is so horrible to everybody. I wouldn't be surprised if his parents disowned him or something!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
" Ron! That's a horrible thing to say!" scolded Hermione. " Nobody deserved to be disowned, even if it is Malfoy!" I agreed with Hermione completely.  
  
" Okay, okay, maybe I was a bit harsh but he's still horrid to us!" sniggered Ron.  
  
Christmas was approaching slowly and I found myself tucked away in the corner of the library almost everyday in my free time, either doing my homework or spying on Draco across the room, who was always in here these days since he had grown apart from his friends. Then, one particularly cold day when I was sat, struggling over my potions homework Draco came up to me.  
  
" Mind if I sit on this table too? Only there is not enough space anywhere else," he asked me.  
  
" Sure " I muttered. He sat down next to me. His cheeks were rosy as it had been so cold outside. He was writing some sort of essay. He stopped, and turned to look at me struggling over my potions work.  
  
" Need a hand? Potions is my best subject," he asked kindly.  
  
" That would be great thanks," I answered getting more confident by the word.  
  
" Oh yes, I remember doing this last year. It's easy once you understand the basic formulas. I'll show you."  
  
We spent the whole of that Saturday afternoon together in the library. We just sort of clicked. At first it was all schoolwork, but then we started chatting together.  
  
" Why don't we go for a walk?" suggested Draco. How badly I wanted to go, but then I thought.  
  
" Better not. Ron, Fred and George won't like it. Neither will Harry and Hermione for that matter."  
  
" Okay, well will you be in the library tomorrow?" he asked me.  
  
" Yes, all afternoon probably!"  
  
" See you then I suppose." Draco said as he collected his things together, smiling at me and then leaving the library. After a while I left too. I couldn't stop smiling and could hardly wait for the next day when I could see Draco again. I still liked Harry a lot, but Draco was different. He understood me and I understood him.  
  
I rushed down to the library the next day and sat myself down in my usual space. It was not long before Draco joined me. We talked and laughed together, (as quietly as we could as Madame Pince seemed to have her eye on us). It couldn't have happened at a worse time. Draco had just made me laugh really hard as Ron, Harry and Hermione came into the library.  
  
" Oh dear " I sighed. Ron spotted us immediately and marched right over.  
  
" What the hell do you think you are doing Malfoy, leave my sister alone!" Ron tried to say angrily but in a hushed voice.  
  
" I can explain!" Draco started.  
  
" Get lost you piece of filth!" Ron continued.  
  
" Ron!" I said annoyed.  
  
" Shhhhh!" said Madame Pince.  
  
" Okay, okay I'm going" Draco said as he stood up, smiled encouragingly at me and left the library. I tried to go after him but Ron held me back.  
  
" No way, you're coming with us, you have a serious amount of explaining to do!" And he frog marched me up to the common room, Harry and Hermione at his side. Things went from bad to worse.  
  
" I was only talking to him!" I protested.  
  
" It looked like a lot more than that to me!" argued Ron.  
  
" Oh Ron, give her a break." Said Hermione who had noticed I was starting to get a bit tearful. Just as I thought it was all over, Fred and George approached us to see what all the fuss was about. Ron explained to them what had happened, completely exaggerating the whole story. They were furious. It was very rare to see them angry. If someone says Fred and George Weasley to you, you immediately associate them with fun and laughter.  
  
" I think everyone should calm down here and give Malfoy a chance to prove himself. I myself have noticed he is changing. For the best, I am not sure, but we will never find out unless we give him a chance." Said Hermione sensibly. " If infact, I am wrong and he has not changed you have my full permission in shouting at me, Ginny, Malfoy or whoever as much as you like!"  
  
" She has a point everybody," said Harry.  
  
" Harry, I can't believe you are saying this! You hate Malfoy more than I do!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
" But if he makes Ginny happy, surely that counts for something," Harry argued. Harry, how nice he is. Always willing to give everybody a chance.  
  
My heart gave a jolt the next day, every time I saw Draco on my way to classes. We'd say 'Hi!' or just smile at each other as we passed , but it was still a wonderful moment. A moment I will hold deep in my heart forever and always.  
  
At lunch I sat, eating my sandwich at the Gryffindor table, glancing up at Draco every so often. I was sure he was doing the same. As I was walking out of the hall, Draco out of the blue grabbed my arm and pulled me into the shadows of the main entrance hall. Then, he kissed me softly on the cheek.  
  
" What was that for?" I asked him in a flirtatious manner.  
  
" Oh, just a little something I've been meaning to give you for quite a while now!" he said mysteriously. We walked outside together and sat on a bench. The snow was thickening and the Hogwarts grounds were nothing more than a carpet of white. Like a magical scene from a snow globe. I shivered.  
  
"It's quite cold, I may go inside soon."  
  
" Oh please stay!" Draco pleaded. " Look, I'll warm you up!"  
  
He put his arms around me and rubbed my arms.  
  
" That better?" he asked  
  
" Much, thanks"  
  
" There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, everybody will be doing their Christmas shopping I expect. Would you like to go there with me?"  
  
"Oh yes, I'd love too!"  
  
" Great!"  
  
"Draco"  
  
"Yes"  
  
" I'm not trying to be deliberately nosy here, but why aren't you hanging around with your friends anymore? You know, Vincent and Gregory."  
  
" Just call them Crabbe and Goyle, everybody does!"  
  
"Okay Crabbe and Goyle, but why don't you hang out with them anymore?"  
  
" Because I have you silly! C'mon, let's go inside, it is getting a bit chilly!"  
  
Somehow I knew Draco wasn't being entirely truthful and that he had deliberately changed the subject, but I supposed that it didn't really matter and that it was probably best if he didn't hang out with the Slytherins anyway.  
  
The weekend arrived slowly. Lessons seemed longer when all I could think about was when I could see Draco next.  
  
On Saturday morning there was a very tense atmosphere in the Gryffindor tower. Word had got out that I was dating Draco, so all the Gryffindors weren't exactly happy for me. Ron was adleast being a bit more sociable with me now.  
  
" I'm writing to mum and dad tonight Ginny. I don't think dad is going to be happy about this mind you," said Ron seriously.  
  
" Oh don't Ron! Please don't! I want to write to them myself and explain, please!" I begged.  
  
" Very well, but if you don't write some time in the Christmas holidays I'm writing to them myself!"  
  
" Very well" I couldn't be bothered to argue with this. I got my cloak and scarf and headed down to the entrance hall. Draco had said to me beforehand to walk on my own for about half of the way there, so as not to attract attention to ourselves. It felt very lonely walking on my own, but soon Draco had caught me up and we walked happily together for the remainder of the journey. We had a wonderful time, looking around all the shops together and having a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. I noticed that nobody seemed to care anymore that Draco and I were together. I suppose they could see that he was changing. He was not at all proud of wearing his Slytherin Robes; he kept trying to hide his Snake Emblem with his scarf. I had just finished my last tankard of Butterbeer, when Draco spoke.  
  
" I know of a lovely spot you may like to see. Do you want me to take you there?" he asked me.  
  
" Sure" I answered happily.  
  
We walked a little way out of the village to where there was a large clump of fir trees sprinkled with snow, like icing sugar, scattered all over it's branches. They waded their way into the clearing in the centre of the trees, where there was a small little wooden bench. There was something engraved on it.  
  
'Here blooms the single Red Rose all year round, but can only be seen by true lovers bound'  
  
" Oh that's sweet," I said, " But I don't really get it, I can't see a rose anywhere!"  
  
" What it means is that only true lovers can see this rose because, for me, for example, you are my Rose"  
  
" Oh Draco that's such a lovely thing to say, thank you so much for bringing me here, it was very sweet of you!"  
  
" Hey, I just wanted to show you how much I care about you."  
  
I kissed him softly on the lips. Just then, Ron, Harry and Hermione walked past the clump of trees.  
  
" Oh it's you!" said Ron sarcastically to Draco.  
  
" Oh Ron can't you see where Draco has brought Ginny?" asked Hermione  
  
" No, you going to fill me in or what then?"  
  
" Only to Lovers Hideout, oh I've read all about this in 'Hogwarts a History', I'll tell you about it on the way back," explained Hermione. " Bye Ginny! You to Draco!"  
  
" Bye!" said Draco in a soft hushed voice. Harry merely nodded, whereas Ron didn't say or do anything at all. He just gave Draco a long, hard stare. They left. It began to snow lightly.  
  
" You have a snowflake on your nose!" said Draco, brushing it off gently and affectionately.  
  
" Oh this place is just so romantic! Draco, you are just full of surprises!"  
  
" Well, I, er, want to give you something" He took my hand and then took a long, slim, silver trinket box out of his pocket and placed it in my hand.  
  
" Go on, open it Gin," he said nervously.  
  
I slowly opened it curiously. I was touched by what was inside. A thin, silver chain with a diamond encrusted, teardrop shaped bead attached to it.  
  
" Those are real diamonds," He pointed out to me.  
  
" Oh it's beautiful, it's the most lovely present I have ever received, thankyou!" I hugged him. I started crying.  
  
" What's wrong Ginny?"  
  
" I'm just so happy that's all! Oh Draco I love you so much!"  
  
" I love you too Ginny, more than words or gifts could say".  
  
When I got back to the common room I couldn't stop handling my new necklace. Draco had informed me that it was 'unique' and that it had been made especially for his mother as a wedding present, but had not suited her, so she gave it to Draco to give to somebody one day. And I felt privileged to know that, that somebody was me. I dropped the necklace into each hand, twirling it around my finger and entwining it around the palm of my hand.  
  
" Hey Ginny, what's that you've got there?" asked Fred. " Wow! Hey,George check out Ginny's necklace! Are they real diamonds?" I nodded." Blimey, this must be worth a 'bloomin fortune! Where did you get this necklace from?" Fred asked.  
  
" Draco gave it to me" I answered.  
  
" Well he must really like you. I'm sorry Ginny, I can see he obviously cares about you, so I'll do my best to get on with him." Said George kindly. Then, out of the shadows, emerged Ron who had obviously heard everything.  
  
" Ginny, I don't really know what to say. He has changed, I guess. Sorry." I smiled at Ron.  
  
" It's okay," I said. " All I ask is that you set aside your differences and try to make a fresh start!" Ron grinned at me.  
  
" Yes Miss Bossy Boots!"  
  
I decided that I was going to write to mum and dad. If my brothers could understand surely they could. I got my parchment and a quill pen and wrote;  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
There is no easy way to say this. Please don't be angry with me but I have become an'item' with Draco Malfoy. He has changed, he no longer hangs around with the Slytherins, barely talks to his father and he took me to 'lovers hideout' in Hogsmeade. He also gave me a beautiful necklace encrusted with REAL diamonds. Please be happy for me. Fred, George and Ron are. Even Hermione likes him a bit.  
  
Love Ginny xxxx  
  
No sooner had I finished writing my letter when an owl tapped at the window. I opened it; Ron, Harry and Hermione watching, (they had been playing chess next to me) and the owl flew in and landed next to me, outstretching its leg. Attached to it was a single red rose with a note saying:  
  
A Rose for my Rose  
  
" Oh Ginny, that's lovely" said Hermione.  
  
" He is changing for the best Ginny, but if you have any trouble with him, come straight to me and Ron, we can deal with Malfoy." Said Harry kindly. Only now, of all times he shows an interest in me.  
  
I took my letter up to the Owlery, attatched it to a tawny owl and watched it fly off into the distance of the velvet night sky.  
  
The next day at breakfast and owl brought me a reply from mum and dad. I was relieved to see it wasn't a howler, however, the letter did not contain good news.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I forbid you to see that boy ever again! Your father and I are very disappointed in you, and your brothers! I can't believe they let this mess happen! I am sure it would have been different if Percy were still at Hogwarts! I will be writing regularly from now on to make sure you are not seeing him secretly. And return that necklace to him!  
  
Mum xxx  
  
I burst out into tears. Draco came over to see what was wrong. I told him, with the entire Gryffindor table watching.  
  
" Oh no!"  
  
" I know!" I sobbed onto his shoulder.  
  
" That just changes matters completely."  
  
" How?"  
  
" Well I wrote to my father to say that I was seeing you, and, well to cut a long story short he said I had to chose between my family or you."  
  
" Well adleast your family will be kinder to you next summer!" I stuttered.  
  
" But that's just it, I, I"  
  
" What? " all the Gryffindors were still listening attentively.  
  
" I chose you Ginny"  
  
" But you're family!"  
  
" My parents have disowned me. I didn't care at first but now you've told me I can't see you any more, I guess everything's just gone wrong."  
  
" I don't care about them, of course were still seeing each other Draco." We hugged each other and the Gryffindor table applauded.  
  
" This is better than Television!" Shouted Lee Jordan over all the commotion.  
  
" What's television?" asked Fred Weasley.  
  
I wrote to mum and dad about what had happened. Ron wrote aswell, as did Fred, George, Harry, Hermione and even Draco wrote to say how much he cared about me! And my parents understood. He came to stay with us over the Christmas holidays. Mum and Dad could see he had changed and much to my surprise they loved him! Mum comforted him when he didn't even receive so much as a card from his parents on Christmas Day. Draco told things to my dad about Lucious Malfoy. Enough to put Lucious in Azkaban. Dad promised he wouldn't do a thing without Draco's permission, but Draco wanted his dad in Azkaban. He had apparently treated Draco ever so badly behind closed doors. And so, Lucious was locked up in Azkaban and Draco came to live with us permanently at The Burrow. So in a way I guess we were nothing like Romeo and Juliet. Unlike those two 'Star Crossed Lovers' Draco and I lived happily ever after.  
  
  
  
By Rosie Jones 


End file.
